


Coding

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of a crack fic, And the galra are just easy to hack, Coding, Cute, Data files, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galras don’t get memes, Goofing Around, Hacker Pidge, Humor, Like she’s good, Lotor is on the team, Memes, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge and Lance are dating, This isn’t a tag the author just wanted to say hello, Trolling, Trolling the galra, Voltron, did I say memes, pidgance, red paladin lance, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day seven: Coding.After a galra battle, our duo decides to hack into a galra network.





	Coding

“Nice team, we did it!”, Shiro said as the team entered the castle after winning a battle against a huge galra fleet.

“Yeah, Lance you kicked it with red today”, Hunk said, and Lance smiled.

“Well only because Lotor here flew in with his ship and confused everyone”, he said and pointed to the half galra, half altean prince with white hair that smiled.

“Well I’m glad to be of help, and that princess Allura has let me stay with you all”, he said, and he truly meant it. Lotor has been a part of team Voltron for three months now. First his intention was to betray them, but he just couldn’t. Everyone say him as family now, and they were closer than ever, and bonded over their mutual hate of how the Galra empire was run. And Lotor confessing had made them trust him even more, because he was ready to face the consequences if they didn’t trust him.

“Well you are extremely useful on the team, it’s really good to have you here, not just because of your battle tactics”.

“Yeah”, Pidge said. “You’re like our brother now, you show the coalition that not all galra are bad. Plus you get us a new favorite hobby”.

Pidge and Lance just grinned. Thanks to Lotor knowing some codes for secret computer services that worked through the galaxy, they now had the power to go into the system of Zarkon’s personal fleet whenever they wanted.

Which led to, trolling Zarkon, an online game.

It had all started as a joke with changing the name of a file, and then another one, but now Pidge and Lance trolled Zarkon daily while holding each other’s hands, and he had no way to track them through these weird signals.

Lance looked at Pidge, she nodded, and then they left the room, running like the wind.

“Well they didn’t stay long”, Coran said.

Silence.

“Relaxing in the lounge?”.

—-

The young paladins let out laugh so loud that they could be heard to the nearest star system, as Pidge worked her fingers off, pressing all the buttons faster than humanly possible, as she changed to coding in the galra scrip. She usually only coded for science stuff, or whole writing down secret blogs with secret a coding in another secret coding for access to read them. So coding something fun with her boyfriend was a nice change

“Going good babe?”, Lance asked, and got a nod for an answer.

“Yeah, I’m almost past the firewall. What do you wanna mess with today?”.

“I know… let’s rename all his important war documents after lyrics from Rick Astley”.

“...”.

“You. Are. Genius”.

Both smirked as they knew the galra emperors would be so confused once he opened his space files to see yet another running joke that he didn’t get. He was probably furious about not knowing where all these daily changes came from.

Well atleast he did not believe they came from a seventeen year old prankster paladin and a fifteen year old hacker paladin who just wanted to mess with him.

“Wanna edit some info into a file?”.

“Sure do”, Pidge said before kissing Lance’s cheek before going back to the computer. “I love coding and hacking the galra”.

“Who doesn’t?”.

And so that kept coding for another hour, satisfied knowing that the galra would be so confused in just a moment, asking Zarkon when the spaceships had gotten eco friendly fuel to peace his imaginary friend Harold.


End file.
